The Confession
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Enjoy it...
1. Chapter 1

Eyeshield 21

Disclaimer : Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Story by me….

Note : Ahahaha… ada yang request bikin sekuelnya HiruMamo,, I must try it….Here we go….. buat masukan fanficq sebelumnya terima kasih banyak,,,,*membungkuk* Jangan lupa Review juga yang ini ya.. Domo Arigato Gozaimasu.

The Confession

" Jepret…." Suara kamera Suzuna…….

" Yes… akhirnya aku dapat gambar mereka berdua", Suzuna meloncat- loncat kegirangan dengan pom pom cheersnya.

Keesokannya di Deimon High School

" Mamori- Nee… sini…" Suzuna memanggil Mamori di belakang sekolah.

" Hah? Ada apa Suzuna-chan?" Mamori heran melihat tingkah Suzuna.

" Mamori- Nee jadian ma Hiruma-nii ya?" kata Suzuna, sambil menatap tajam Mamori.

" Ng...ng..nggak! Kata sapa?", pipi Mamori pun jadi memerah.

" Gak usah ngeles lah, Mamori- Nee! Aku udah punya buktinya..." Suzuna pun menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto Mamori dan Hiruma.

" Huwaaaa.... b-bagaimana kau bisa mengambil ini? Kau mengikuti kami berdua kemarin?" Mamori shock.

" Hem... makanya seperti ada yang aneh dengan Hiruma-nii dan Mamori-nee, ternyata ini toh! Ckckck.. kalau Tim Deimon tahu pasti.." belum sempat Suzuna menyelesaikan kalimatnya datang sang Setan Deimon, Hiruma Yoichi.

" Kekeke.. kenapa kalian disini Cheers sialan, Manager Sialan! Kalian mau gosip ya??? Kekeke" Hiruma dengan mengarahkan senapan ke Mamori dan Suzuna.

" Wah, kebetulan Hiruma-nii juga disini" Suzuna berlari ke arah Hiruma.

" Ada perlu apa, Cheers sialan!", kata Hiruma.

" Hiruma-nii, pura- pura gak tau nih. Padahal udah jadian ama Mamori-Nee" kata Suzuna sambil terkekeh.

" Manager sialan! Kau" Hiruma memandang marah Mamori.

" B-bukan aku.. Hiruma-kun! Sungguh, dia mengikuti kita kemarin." Mamori menunjuk Suzuna.

" Aku dapat foto kalian berdua kemarin" kata Suzuna dengan penuh kemenangan.

" Sekarang apa yang kau mau, Cheers Sialan!" Hiruma geram.

" That's so easy.. Mamori-nee ma Hiruma-nii harus bantu aku buat pdkt sama Sena" kata Suzuna panjang lebar.

" Kau ternyata... AHAHAHAHAHA si pendek sialan itu ternyata punya fans juga." Hiruma tertawa terbahak- bahak.

" Cukup! Ini bisnis kita jika dalm waktu 3 hari aku gak jadian sama Sena, foto ini akan aku sebar ke email semua siswa Deimon." Suzuna menunjukkan foto di hapenya.

HARI PERTAMA

" Manager Sialan! Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Hiruma mengunyah permen karetnya.

" Makan siang bersama. Aku akan mengajak Sena makan siang bersama lalu aku akan meninggalkannya dengan Suzuna" Mamori berapi – api.

" Rencana yang bodoh" Hiruma memandang sinis Mamori.

The 1st day mission has begun....

Suzuna tanpa sengaja memakan wasabi, dan membuatnya sakit perut. Sena pun membantunya pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk berobat.

The 1st day Mission failed..

HARI KEDUA

Hiruma menghukum Suzuna dan Sena untuk membereskan markas tim Deimon. Hiruma sudah memasang perangkap untuk rencananya. Sena akan jatuh dan kemudan Suzuna datang menolongnya. Tapi karena kecerobohan Cerberus (Sialan!) Rencana Hiruma berantakan.

The 2nd day Mission failed...

HARI KETIGA.

" Sial! Masalah apapun dapat kuatasi kecuali satu, CINTA" Hiruma geram.

" Hemm... aku juga payah dalam masalah cinta." kata Mamori lemas ( udah tau crita the Lost Chocholate kan? )

" Sepertinya dalam hidupku aku mengalami kekalahan telak." Hiruma menarik napas panjang.

Markas Tim Deimon.....

" Pemain sialan! Akhirnya kalian berkumpul juga..kekekeke" Hiruma menembakkan beberapa peluru ke atas.

" Hii...... seram seperti biasanya" Kurita menangis.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jumonji heran.

" Ada yang harus kalian ketahui bahwa, Aku dan Manager Sialan sudah jadian. Awas saja kalau ada yang keberatan." Hiruma sambil menunjukkan gigi- gigi runcingnya.

" Haaaaa......" Semua di orang di dalam markas tim deimon melongo, begitu juga dengan Suzuna.

" T-tapi.. ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri.." Suzuna kaget sampai menjatuhkan pom – pom cheersnya.

" Kau kaget ya... Cheers sialan! Sekarang giliranmu." Hiruma menunjuk Suzuna.

" G-gili..giliranku?" kata Suzuna terbata – bata.

" Hutang kami sudah lunas, tapi kami punya kartu asmu... kekeke.. mau aku yang bicara apa kau sendiri hah?" Hiruma tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan.

" Aduh, mati aq... Hiruma-nii jahat!!!" kata Suzuna dalam hati.

Tiba- tiba Suzuna maju di samping Hiruma, dengan wajah tertunduk dan menahan malu, dia berusaha untuk mengatakannya sejelas mungkin.

" Baiklah, Sena-kun... aku.... aku....sebearnya... suka padamu"

" Hahhhh????" tim Deimon pun melongo semakin lebar

" Su-Suzuna? Apa kau benar – benar.." kata Sena terbata- bata.

Suzuna pun mengangguk dan wajahnya tetap menunduk.

Seketika itu juga Mamori memeluk Suzuna, dan tim Deimon memeluk Sena. Mereka mengejek Sena dan Suzuna sampai wajah mereka seperti terbakar.

Di balik pintu, Monta melirik Hiruma.

" Cih, tak akan kubiarkan Mamori-nee jatuh ke pelukanmu,Max!"


	2. Chapter 2

~kufufu~ akhirnya… bisa nyelesain fanfic ini!!! Gomen lama post nya lagi repot soalnya….

Okay.. here we go

Eyeshield 21

~Disclaimer : Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki ~

~story by me~

The Unlucky Day of the Monkey

" Yay! Akhirnya Hiruma- nii ma Mamori – nee resmi juga," kata Suzuna girang dan loncat – loncat ala cheers.

" Cheers sialan, bukannya kau juga sudah mendeklarasikan pernyataan cintamu pada si Pendek, hah?" Hiruma terkekeh sambil memainkan senjatanya.

" Ah, iya... hehehe! Aku jadi malu," sambung Suzuna, wajahnya memerah.

" A-aku.. malah tidak percaya, ternyata Suzuna suka padaku," kata Sena terbata- bata, sambil menggaruk- garuk kepalanya.

Sementara di balik tembok luar markas tim Deimon..

" Cih, dasar licik, Mamori-nee tak akan kubiarkan masuk ke pelukanmu MAX!," gumam seseorang yang melirik tajam Hiruma.

Esoknya.....

" Er, Monta, apa kau sudah ehm.... gimana ngomongnya ya?" tanya Sena sambil melirik Monta.

" Tak usah sungkan, Sena! Aku sudah tau semua," kata Monta berapi- api.

" Ehm... lalu apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sena lagi.

" Aku tidak terima dengan semua ini. Aku harus merebut Mamori- nee dari tangan Hiruma-nii. Tak kubiarkan seorang bidadari masuk perangkap setan, Max! Lihat saja nanti." Monta berteriak – teriak, sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

" Tapi, apa kau berani melawan Hiruma-nii? Dan apa kau sudah punya rencana, Monta?"

" Eh,, iya juga ya??? Makanya Sena aku perlu bantuanmu, kau mau kan?" ajak Monta.

" A-aku? T-tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk membenci Hiruma-nii, tapi baiklah aku akan membantumu sebagai teman." ujar Sena ragu- ragu.

Rencana pertama..

" Oke, Sena! Aku punya rencana pst..pst..pst" bisik Monta kepada Sena.

" Tapi, Monta apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua? Dan aku takut malah kau yang terluka,"

" Semua sudah kuatur Sena, tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan," kata Monta sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Sena.

" Itu dia Mamori-nee, ayo kita lakukan Sena," aba- aba Monta.

" Ehm, baik," kata Sena sambil mengirim sms pada orang suruhan Monta.

Ketika Mamori berjalan sendirian di pusat pertokoan, tiba – tiba datang segerombol orang berperawakan seram.

" Hei, cewek serahkan dompet dan handphonemu!" gertak salah satu orang seram itu.

" Heh, siapa kalian beraninya," kata- kata Mamori terpotong karena kedatangan Monta.

" Kalian, beraninya hanya dengan perempuan, kalau berani hadapi aku," tunjuk Monta pada dirinya sendiri.

" Heh, cebol jelek! Beraninya kau, teman- teman hajar dia," suruh orang yang paling gendut diantara gerombolan itu.

" Baik, aku tak takut pada kalian," Monta tersenyum.

" Monta, apakah kau.." ujar Mamori cemas.

" Tenang saja, Mamori-nee. Tikus- tikus ini serahkan padaku," Monta mengacungkan jempol pada Mamori, lalu dia berkedip pada Sena.

Tiba- tiba....

" Aduh..." Monta tersungkur terkena pukulan anak buah si gendut.

" Rasakan itu, cebol sialan," kata pemimpin perampok itu penuh dengn kemenangan.

Monta POV

Aduh... kenapa ini diluar skenario? Perasaan aku tidak pake dipukul. Apa ada perubahan rencana dari Sena, dan membuat terakhir aku yang menang? Apa dia membuat ini menjadi lebih dramatis? Sena hebat.

End of Monta POV

" Bagus Sena," kata Monta dalam hati, sambil mengedipkan mata pada Sena.

Tapi di ujung jalan, Sena menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk- garuk kepalanya dan menunjuk 3 orang berperawakan kurang lebih sama dengan yang dihadapan Monta.

" Gawat, mati aku, salah orang," kata Monta dalam hati sambil menelan ludah.

" Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu, tikus kecil?" tanya si Gendut.

" Ah, tidak apa- apa," Monta berkeringat.

" Monyet sialan, kenapa kau duduk di situ?" tanya seseorang yang berambut pirang dan bergigi runcing di belakang Monta.

" Eh, Hiruma – nii," Monta jadi makin berkeringat.

" Heh, kalian mau apa dengan cewek ini dan monyet sialan ini? Mau aku kirim ke neraka? Kekeke," kekeh Hiruma, sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke gerombolan perampok itu.

" Er, ka – kami... hanya menyapa mereka berdua saja, dan tidak sengaja kami menyenggol ti- ehm maksud kami yang kau sebut monyet sialan ini jatuh, kami pergi dulu," kata pemimpin perampok itu sambil bergidik, dan pergi.

" Terima kasih, Hiruma-nii," ujar Monta, lalu berlari pergi.

" Sama- sama, Monyet sialan! Terima kasih telah melindungi Manajer Sialan ini," kata Hiruma sambil melambaikan tangan.

Esoknya....

Rencana kedua.....

" Sekarang aku tidak mau gagal lagi, Sena," kata Monta.

" I-iya, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Sena.

" Lihat saja, aku akan merusak kencan mereka,"

Di sebuah cafe tempat Hiruma dan Mamori kencan. Monta mengendap – endap di dapur. Monta mencampurkan obat pencahar pada minuman yang dipesan oleh Hiruma. Setelah mencampurkan obat itu, Monta tersenyum dan bergumam. "Rasakan itu, Max!"

Sena yang menunggu di meja seberang Mamori dan Hiruma, mengintai gelagat mereka berdua. Monta datang mengahmpiri Sena.

" Bagaimana?" kata Sena

" Beres," jawab Monta penuh percaya diri.

Pelayanpun datang ke meja Mamori dan Hiruma. Namun, tiba- tiba....

" Ah, pelayan sialan! Apa kau tidak bisa baca? Aku bukan pesan yang ini," ujar Hiruma.

" Ah, maaf Tuan"

" Sudahlah, Hiruma. Bukannya sama saja kopinya?" kata Mamori.

" Tapi, aromanya berbeda aku tidak suka... wah ada pendek dan monyet sialan di seberang. Hei, kalian berdua kemarilah," ajak Hiruma.

" Gawat!" kata Monta dan Sena bersamaan.

Sena dan Monta pun datang ke meja Mamori dan Hiruma dengan langkah berat.

"Kalian berdua mau kopi?" tanya Hiruma.

" Sena tidak suka kopi, Hiruma-kun, berikan saja pada Monta," kata Mamori.

" Duh, gawat!" kata Monta dalam hati.

" Monyet sialan, habiskan kopi ini, daripada pelayan sialan ini membuangnya," kata Hiruma.

" Ah tidak, aku tidak suka minum kopi," kata Monta cepat – cepat.

" Eh... benarkah tapi..." kata Mamori terpotong.

" Baiklah, Hiruma- nii, aku akan meminumnya," kata Monta, keringatnya berjatuhan.

" Glek...glek....." Monta meminum setengah kopi itu, tiba – tiba.....

" Terima kasih atas kopinya, aku mau pulang dulu" Monta berlari secepat mungkin karena obat pencahar mulai bekerja.

Rencana ketiga..........

" Apa yang aku lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Sena.

" Aku punya coklat yang sudah kububuhkan ramuan cinta, kali ini pasti akan berhasil," Kata Monta penuh kemenangan.

Saat pulang sekolah..

" Mamori – nee.....tunggu," kata Monta ngos- ngosan mengejar Mamori.

" Ada apa, Monta?" tanya Mamori heran.

" Ini, dari Hiruma – nii, tadi dia titip," kata Monta.

" Tumben, Hiruma-kun memberiku coklat, tapi maka......"

Brukk.....

Mamori tak melihat jalan sehingga menabrak seorang waria. Waria itupun membawa coklat yang bungkusnya sama dengan Mamori. Dan coklat itu sama- sama jatuh. Mamori berdiri mengambil coklat waria itu dan waria itu mengambil coklat milik Mamori.

" Ah, maafkan aku," kata Mamori

" Aku juga minta maaf," kata waria itu.

Malamnya...

" Sena... tolong aku" Monta menelepon Sena.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sena.

" Ada waria, dia datang ke rumah dan memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya, dan dia tidak mau pergi walaupun sudah kuusir. Mungkin coklatnya tertukar dengan milik Mamori-nee," kata Monta dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

Sena menahan tawa.

" Monta, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," kata Sena.

" Apa?" tanya Monta penasaran.

" Mungkin ini juga keberuntunganmu, kalau kusarankan sebaiknya kau terima saja dia lalu putuskan biar dia merasa senang," kata Sena.

" Tapi...." Monta belum meneruskan kata- katanya telepon sudah di putus Sena.

Dan itulah hari- hari dimana Monta tidak beruntung. Sena di rumahnya tertawa terbahak – bahak setelah 3 hari dia menahan tawa atas kecerobohan Monta.

----------------------------------------------- end ----------------------------------------------

Haduh.. maap kalo kurang memuaskan

Tapi ditunggu yak reviewnya...


End file.
